Back to the Volcano
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Heather always regretted what happened on the volcano that day. If she could go back in time and do it all over she would in a heartbeat. Luckily for her fate decided that she would have a chance to fix her mistake, but it just might be too late for her. No matter what happens, she'll always have memories of that day. AleHeather oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nada.  
**Lyrics:_Like this._

* * *

Heather stormed through the crowd at the convention. She couldn't believe she had to do an interview and sign autographs at a stupid fan expo. The point was she only had to do it for an hour and now she was done and just wanted to get out of there. She hated having to sit next to Owen and Duncan for an hour and pretend that she liked them or that she even liked her fans. Thank god it was over.

**SLAM. **

Heather walked into someone and landed flat on the floor. People really needed to watch where they were going, she was famous and these people should know how great she is. This was the 4th time that someone walked into her today! This is why Heather hated people.

"Watch it!" Heather yelled as she got up. "Don't you know who I am?!"

"Heather." was the reply she as she went to walk away.

"You should watch where I'm going." Heather rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to look. "I just came from doing an autograph signing."

"I'm on my way to sign some now." he told her and only then did she turn around and look at him. "Alejandro? What are you doing here?"

"I just told you, I'm doing autographs with Harold and Lindsay and I'm not looking forward to it." Alejandro smirked.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.__  
__How's life? Tell me how's your family.__  
__I haven't seen them in a while._

"How is Jose?" Heather asked him. "Is he still playing for the college basketball team?"

"Si. He is." Alejandro smiled at her. "He's hoping that he gets recruited for the pros."

"and you're mother?" Heather asked.

"She's doing good." Alejandro told her. "She misses you."

"Tell her I said 'hi.'" Heather told him.

"Will do." Alejandro smiled at her.

_You've been good, busier than ever,__  
__We small talk, work and the weather,__  
__Your guard is up and I know why._

"You look good without the robot suit." Heather faked a laugh. "How's life been treating you?"

"I got accepted into 3 colleges." Alejandro told her. "I can't wait to get the hell out of here."

"Don't like being famous?" Heather smirked.

"It's had its ups and downs." Alejandro told her.

"Which college do you want to go to?" Heather asked him.

"Not sure." Alejandro ran his fingers through his hair.

_Because the last time you saw me__  
__Is still burned in the back of your mind.__  
__You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

"Are you still upset with me?" Heather found herself asking.

"No Chica." Alejandro told her. "Everything happens for a reason even if you don't like the reason."

"Hey, I was going to go but I'd be willing to stick around for an hour if you wanted to grab a coffee and catch up?" Heather suggested.

"Sure." Alejandro smiled. "I'd like that."

_So this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that day,"__  
__And I go back to the volcano all the time._

* * *

Heather waited for him to finish and the two of them found themselves at the local coffee shop on the corner of some random street. Neither of them knew the area that well so they had to walk around and find a place. Heather enjoyed it, just walking around with Alejandro aimlessly like they did when they were both on the show.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.__  
__I'd go back to the volcano, turn around and make it all right.__  
__I go back to the volcano all the time._

"I'm really glad you decided to come with me." Heather took a sip of her coffee. "This is actually fun."

"Yeah, it is." Alejandro smirked. "Remember that time when I got so pissed at Owen that I put laxatives in his chocolate cake?!"

"Yeah, I can't believe you and Duncan did that to him." Heather laughed. "Duncan and you didn't even get along."

"Yeah, but Owen's snoring was driving us crazy!" Alejandro laughed.

_These days I haven't been sleeping,__  
__Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.__  
__When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

"We did a lot of dumb crap on that show." Heather agreed. "I still can't live some of it down in School."

"You were lucky." Alejandro told her. "You managed to get off that damn volcano! Some of us weren't as lucky. Harold broke his leg and I had to share a hospital room with him! I begged the nurses for hours to give him something to knock him out."

"So, I guess they finally did?" Heather asked as Alejandro sipped his drink and nodded.

"Yeah, he finally shut up when Leshawna came to visit him." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "She told him to shut up or she was going to shove a feeding tube down his throat. Nobody wanted to hear facts about hospitals from the 1920's."

_And I think about the show, all the fun times,__  
__I watched you laughing from the economy class.__  
__Realized that I loved you during your fall._

"At least you're okay now." Heather told him.

"My mom stayed with me all the time." Alejandro smiled at Heather. "She's the type who worries too much."

"You were in pretty bad shape." Heather told him. "You're family still managed to tell jokes though the whole time I was there."

"You only came twice." Alejandro reminded her. "Once when my family was there and the other time it was just us..."

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind__  
__You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

"I remember" Heather smiled. "You told me you loved me."

"Si, and that's when you told me you didn't love me." Alejandro sighed. "I was crushed and confused for a few weeks. Now I'm okay with you leaving that night."

_So this is me swallowing my pride__  
__Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that day"__  
__And I go back to the volcano all the time.__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.__  
__I'd go back to the volcano, turn around and change my own mind__  
__I go back to the volcano all the time._

"I'm sorry about that." Heather told him. "Look, I'm really glad I have you in my life again and I ju-"

"Hang on, I must take this call." Alejandro smiled as he looked at his phone and answered it.

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,__  
__So good to me, so right__  
__And how you held me in your arms that Summer day -__  
__The first time you ever saw me cry._

* * *

"Sorry about that." Alejandro hung up his phone. "What we're you saying now?"

"Look, how about I give you my cell number?" Heather offered. "You and I have some things that I really want to talk about."

"Such as?" Alejandro asked. "I already told you that I forgave you for everything."

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,__  
__Probably mindless dreaming,__  
__But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

"Yeah, now I'm slapping myself in the face all the time." Heather smirked and rolled her eyes. "I was hoping that you and I could hang out some more and be like we used to be?"

"You mean on the show when I told you I loved you?" Alejandro smirked.

"Yes." Heather smiled. "I was stupid for doing that. It was one of the biggest mistakes I've made and one of my biggest regrets! You know that I never admit I'm wrong, I'm telling you that I know I was wrong and you we're right. I did love you on the volcano and in the hospital and I'd give up everything just to take it back! This is our chance to do what's right and be together. Fate wanted us to meet again! You literally bumped into me."

Before Alejandro could say anything to Heather, Courtney walked in and walked up to Alejandro and looked at Heather.

"I don't know how you two ever found this place." Courtney sighed. "It took me forever."

"You invited Courtney?" Heather looked at Alejandro.

"Si, she was the one who called before." Alejandro told Heather. "I forgot to tell her that I was going for coffee to catch up with you."

"Yeah, you did." Courtney giggled and rolled her eyes. "I got stuck at a nerd fest with a bunch of losers having a debate about the big bang theory."

"Heather, Courtney and I have been dating since season 3 ended." Alejandro put his arm around Courtney and smiled.

"Yeah, he fell in love with me when he was in the hospital." Courtney smiled. "I went to see him every single day and by the time he was able to fully walk again, he held my hand the first time he was able to do it on his own."

"It took me months of physical therapy." Alejandro told Heather. "I couldn't have done it without Courtney and my family by my side."

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.__  
__So if the chain is on your door I understand._

"That's great for you both." Heather faked a smile.

"Isn't it?" Courtney smiled. "I never thought I would be happy again without Duncan in my life but now my life is all about Alejandro, did he tell you that we got accepted into the same 3 colleges?"

"Si Courtney, I told her." Alejandro smiled at Heather. "Courtney and I are going to live together in an off campus apartment."

"Oh! We should get going..." Courtney looked at her phone. "We don't want to be late to Jose's basketball game."

"I forgot about that!" Alejandro remembered. "He's going to kill me if I miss this one...Heather, would you like to join us?"

"No." Heather told him. "I have to go home anyway. I have a big test and I didn't even study yet."

"That's too bad." Alejandro flashed a quick smile and took Courtney's hand. "It was great seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too." Heather faked a smile and paid for her coffee as she made her way home alone, thinking that it could of been her.

_But this is me swallowing my pride__  
__Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that day."__  
__And I go back to the volcano...__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,__  
__Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.__  
__I'd go back to the volcano, turn around and make it all right.__  
__I'd go back to the volcano, turn around and change my own mind_

* * *

Heather sighed and sat on the couch and turned on a re-run of TDWT. It was the episode where they were in China and Blaineley and Courtney got voted out and Blaineley told them to make out. She smiled when she saw the faint blush on both of their faces before Chris kicked the two girls off his plane.

_I go back the volcano all the time.__  
__All the time._

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not sure if this makes me awesome of really sad? I managed to change the words to a Taylor Swift song to fit a situation of a character. At one point I think I changed the whole verse and not just a few words. So, to be fair I technically own the words to "Back to the Volcano." however Taylor Swift does own the words to "Back to December." that I used in the first place...I watch way too many online parodies that I can make these lyrics and not even think twice. What the fuck is wrong with me?! I reviewed myself on this one, I swear I sat here talking to myself going. "Oh yeah, that's perfect!" and "Ohhh, I bet she hates Courtney!" and all this other crap. Apparently myself thinks that myself writes well because I praised myself like 5 times for this. Yeah, I missed AleHeather in the worst way and I wanted to write something for them. This is about the 7th fic I wrote today which means that I need to get a life on my days off of work...I'm 22 and I drunkenly watch Total Drama and ship weird ass stuff. Note to self: Get better life. **


End file.
